carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerrigan
'Kerrigan & Karax '''is the ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void-''based episode in the 4th season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot The episode starts with Sarah Kerrigan and protoss commander Karax pop-up on screen, and both "become friends (but not really)." They are involved in the co-op mission. Kerrigan charges against the red terran army with her swarm, teaming up with two zealots. The red army is controlled by the hybrid destroyer who signals them for the combat. Kerrigan strangles a marine, causing minerals to rain down. She stabs the marauder next and threw it away, but however she is surrounded by countless terran army, and the hybrid laughs wickedly. On the planet's orbit, the Spear of Adun casts orbital assault onto the terran army, which misses Kerrigan and the hybrid destroyer. Karax is shown eating a junk food in the bridge, pressing one of three buttons merely. Pressing a second button fires solar lance to drag its target through the enemies, writing "LOL" around the hybrid. He presses the third one "Das Purifier Beam", and the beam disintegrates the hybrid through the planet. Both Kerrigan and Karax share the thumbs-up gesture in an overpowered victory. Characters * Kerrigan * Karax (debut) * Zealots * Zerglings * Hydralisk * Ultralisk * Roach * Hybrid destroyer (debut) * Marines * Marauders * Siege tanks * Vikings * Spear of Adun (debut) Trivia * Zerg swarm charging to the battle is reused from "Overlord Overload", and is colored purple. ** Also, the army of marines is reused from "TvT". * This episode is based on the one of the Co-op missions from the expansion StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. * This is the third appearance of Sarah Kerrigan in season 4 of StarCrafts since "BroodWar in a Nutshell". * This is the second appearance of terran in Red Team from "Alliance Part 3". ** Also, this is the second time another Red Team character/s used in post-season 3 episodes since "WCS Season 3 Finals". ** The Red Team may have been active as enemies based on StarCraft II's ''co-op campaign ''without using blue team, as this episode does not belong to ''StarCrafts ''canon. * This is the first time protoss character's mouth is shown to eat or drink something since "DoomDrop" where red phoenix pilot drinks a fastfood soda. * The Donut Marine can be found on the scene where Kerrigan was surrounded by the red terran army. References * Karax is shown eating a box of crackers named "Planet Crackers". This is a reference to the Planet Cracker, a cancelled mothership ability. * As Kerrigan strangles a marine, where minerals started to drop out, it refers to her ability named "Assimilation Aura" which turns enemy units into resources upon being killed within the ability's radius. While on the marauder, she possibly uses the "Leaping Strike" ability. Errors * In the first scene, Karax uses standard zealots instead of sentinels. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Co-op Episodes